Our Little Monsters
by Jumeirah
Summary: Ziva and Abbey both ran away from their lives, and live with their children in secret. One event will bring the team back together, and change their lives as they know it... Tiva and McAbby
1. Prologue

_I own the children Avery, Katie, Todd and Ryan. Plus the teacher Mr Thomas and Mr Coles_

_All the others are not mine and belong to the creators of NCIS._

_Thankyou to my friend 1naturewild1 for helping me finally develop this story; I have had this story (parts of it) stuck in my head and without her help it would still be there ..._

* * *

Ziva had dreaded this day. This was the day her little baby took flight, Abby was there with her. They both held back their tears as they saw their babies go forth into their first day of school.

Little Avery Jethro David was an extraordinary little boy. He had tanned skin, his father's mouth and ears, he had his mothers face and her colour hair ( it was wavy too) but the most distinguishing feature was that even though his eyes were the shape of his father's one eye was a deep brown that represented his mother; while the other was a blue-green which represented his father Antony Dinozzo. He was a joker like his father but was quieter like his mom that held back his strategising, clever brain ; Ziva had trained him a little in weaponry (against her former judgement, but due to Mossad she had no choice; 'coz he need to be able to protect himself) , as with little Katie and Todd

Also there was little Kaitlin Kelly Sciuto (aka Katie). She had the long dark brown hair that her mother had tried to hide, with an almost carbon copy of her mom's face apart from her eyes were a baby blue just like her father's Timothy McGee. This was an almost complete opposite to her twin: Todd Antony Sciuto, who had the same colour hair, and who portrayed mainly the facial characterises of his father. But he had the same jaw as his mother with her light brown eyes. Both twins shared the same personality they were very bubbly, but very intelligent clinical little thinkers.

Today was there first day at school. Normally both parents are there to wish there child/ren off. But as both sets of children were conceived on the same night ( well partly) and when they both found out they ran, not telling the fathers. They grouped together running a small pastry shop while being aunty to each other's "little monster".

* * *

This had sometimes caused some confusion _(flash back)_

_Hey you want to go for some dinner after your shift tonight _– blond haired stranger winks at Ziva

_Sorry I am busy later _- she replies politely to her customer

Abby walks in - _Ziva I just took the kids to the nursery, do you need any help ?_

Stranger - _sorry I did not realise you were taken _- he blushes

Ziva and Abby both screech – _we are not together!_

Stranger – _yer right _– and walks out leaving the stunned ladies.

* * *

Well normally they say that they are half sisters (on their fathers side) but mostly b=people think that they are together which ends up, having strange conversations. Like when they entered their children into the school. They had to explain that they were not a couple, just sisters. It was almost true they are like sisters but just not in blood, and the children see each other as cousins or even siblings. The family lived above their pastry shop; to get away from their passed lives as an NCIS cop, and an NCIS forensic scientist; little did they know that their past was going to catch up with them...

* * *

_what do people think, this is my first NCIS Fanfiction ..._


	2. First Day at School is a Disaster

The children climbed up the steps to their new school, unbeknown to them they would meet their extended family that they had been hidden from, they would all meet due to the action of one man that had no connection to our favourite team.

Navy Officer Gunny : James Ryan Coles starred from a distance as his little boy Ryan Marcus Coles went into the school. This little boy had not seen his dad in 3 months, this had been because of his Grandmother (Jo) and his Grandpa (William) had stopped all visitations when his mother had passed away. This had angered his father so much that he was going to take drastic action, which would threaten his son's life.

The children sat down in their designated chairs with Avery, Katie, Todd and Ryan all in a line. Their new Teacher Mr Thomas was going to in for a shock, on this sunny unsuspected day.

Mr Coles walked unsuspectingly into the room which held his son, he whipped off his coat to reveal a bomb strapped on his chest. He drew out a revolver and yelled for everybody to be quiet and to not move. He then moved all the children apart from Ryan into a corner as he locked the doors. He then told two young children to draw the blinds then to return to the group. The children cowered beside their shit scared teacher as they waited for the action to unfold. Whilst this was happening our young trio were plotting to get help, but would it all be in time...

* * *

_Are people enjoying this story, please can i find out what people think so i can improve this story..._

_Jumeirah_


	3. Being a Spy

**Avery**

Avery slowly slid to the back of the group; he lifted up behind him his right shoe, embedded into the sole of it was a small but efficient knife. He looked around and soon found a ground floor vent, it had some nails holding it emplace. But with the knife he slowly started and soon finished unscrewing the nails; that stood between him escaping to get help or dyeing, with his tiny fingers the plucked them free from their confines. Avery looked up to get a quick scan of everything; the "evil man" had the boy _Ryan? _He looked in the direction of Katie and Todd; they gave him the signal to go (literally in sign language) and he quietly lifted up the grate and lowered himself in.

This place was disgusting and had not been properly cleaned, all the noise that was happening in the classroom was vibrating in this small space. Avery luckily was not claustrophobic but it was still a bit to small for comfort. He slowly and as quietly as he could; headed in the direction ( he thought) was the way to the corridor, luckily he was correct. That is when he found an opening leading straight into the corridor, but underneath this grate was a group of men? One had a cap on the other had grey hair, and the other had brown. This unknowingly was the first time that he had seen the NCIS crew. But he stayed still to hear what they were planning.

**Gibbs**

Tony put that damm hat back on his head; he knows that this is a compulsion that he has had since Ziva left without a trace. McGee had more of a pronounced separation disorder and could freak if left alone for too long. We had to come up with away to get into the classroom without getting the gunman, to open fire on a group of 5 year olds and their teacher. We were just going over the finite details and I left to go to check out the situation; when I came back I saw Tony rubbing his head and glaring up at the ceiling.

**Tony**

ARRR _WHAT THE F*CK _something landed on my head and bounced onto the floor it was a nail. I looked up to stare at the ventilation grate above my head; that is when I saw a young boy aged about 5, trying to unscrew the last 3 nails supporting it, trying to get out...

"Gibbs we have a slight change of plans" Tony muttered as Gibbs walked up behind him. When his boss saw the boy he called for assistance in getting this child out.

**Avery**

The strange grey haired man pulled me out of my hiding place, I was scared I might be a Mossad Officer's son but I still was only 5, when they said that they were NCIS cops I felt relieved they could help us. I did see a man who looked a bit like me; could he be my daddy, NO I didn't have a daddy or do I ...?


	4. Meeting the Monsters

**Avery **

I kept looking at the man; who I now new as Tony Dinozzo, he looked like me. I am only 4 ½ but there are too many similarities, and mommy says that there are no such things at co-incidences. The old man; I think it was Agent Gibbs was asking me loads of questions some I could not answer, I should not talk to strangers, but for the sake of my cousins I had too...

* * *

**Gibbs**

The kid kept looking at my senior agent; it was a little worrying as they looked and acted similar. I am not a scientist but it seems that these two have some genetic connection; also as the boy seemed to act pasted his years seemed very familiar, allot like Ziva or maybe Abby. This brought back a flood of unhappy memories of their un-explained disappearance at exactly the same time, could this be linked to this little boy, NO I am just getting paranoid in my old age.

Finally the boy said his name Avery. It's a strong, unusual name; he also has a hint of an accent but I cannot place it, as it seems to be a mixture of two. As I questioned the boy, he told me details about the hostage situation currently happening in the classroom down the hall. It also suppressed me that the boy though to go in the ventilation shaft it's not the first train of thought for a child that age. God this child will make a good agent,unlike some I have seen I thought as I glanced at the probi of the group. His name was Ephraim Hyman, we think he was sent by Mossad to find Ziva; we have been searching for her for over 5 years, how will he be able to find anything if we can't?

* * *

**Ziva**

I have just have had the last set of shivers run up my spine, I cannot stand this any longer I have to check on the children. I walk out the room leaving the theme tune of Eastender's running as the credits roll up the screen.

"Abby" she yelled up the stairs "I am going to check on the kids, be back 30".

"OK" Abby yelled over the sound of the running water, as she was in the shower. She had to as the kids had decided to add to her tattoo collection; the only difference was that theirs was in pink sharpie. They had done this while she was asleep on the sofa; let's just say she didn't appreciate being a colouring book! She had been there for over half an hour, I don't think she will be coming out any time soon. As I left the house I heard her screech "IT WONT COME OFF" in a pathetic wail, I could not help but chuckle at this comment. Who could have thought that in 5 years that she would be so domestic.

I got into my mini and made the horrible journey to the prison, opps sorry school. As I got nearer I saw so many police vehicles my heart literally stopped beating, what has happened to my baby...?

* * *

**Abby**

"BLOODY KIDS, I AM NOT A COLOURING BOOK" I curse the sprogs for the 500th time. That is when my phone went off. It was the blooming telly tubbies theme tune, THEY HAD CHANGED IT AGAIN! I almost fainted when an exasperated Ziva told me about the fuss around the school.., SH*t what have they done this time...

As Abby reached the school at got out Ziva gave her a strange look, but I ignored that as we had to get the kids.

* * *

**Abby/ Ziva**

As we pushed our way through the crowd we both froze, we saw the NCIS logo. It was too late; we had been running away from our past for too long, also just at that moment in time Gibbs came out carrying a frightened Avery David. Avery was scanning the crowd and as he saw us he wiggled out of the old Agents arms and ran to his mummy. Ziva picked him up in a sweeping hug and that is when Gibbs saw us.

* * *

**Gibbs**

It was impossible that they were here. There had been no sign of them for years and here they were with a young little boy, Avery had helped the NCIS group to free all the other children. The smell that had hit them as they walked in the room, The children passed the teacher with a look of disgust on their little faces; it seemed to us that the teacher had pissed himself, that would have been funny under different circumstances been funny. But my girls were here, and they were safe. As I made my way over to them I got barged by two happy little children (I think they are twins) but they too were soon swept up by Abby. Gibbs was surprised to see that her favourite tattoo was ...pink?

As he walked over too them he saw the trapped look on both their faces, that is when they exchanged numbers and left, it broke Gibbs' heart that they would not talk but they had seemed to have moved on, little did he know that was not the case.

* * *

**Abby and Ziva's home**

Al though their "family" was safe Abby needed to get her vengeance against the "three musketeers" they ran round the house screeching as they tried to escape the unhappy goth; as they had come in the house she had noticed the mark still on her neck, that is when that attack began.

"You little monster my phone is not a toy and I am not A COLOURING BOOK!" Abby screeched

The three monsters laughed "Sure Aunty Abby, but then why are there pretty pictures on your back?" Avery said cheekily. His two "cousins" both sniggered at this comment "Yes mummy they were talking to us, we had to do it" they giggled. That made Abby tried to unsuccessfully catch the kids.

That is when Ziva heard the door bell ring, she went to the door and opened it... there she saw Tony. His hair was devilish and he looked so nervous as their eyes met they both stopped breathing. The connection was still there, even after all of these years.

"Can I come in?" he almost whispered to Ziva trying to look in her eyes.

She nodded and let him in, the past had caught up with them; and it was not going to be brushed away, this time they had to tell the truth...

* * *

_so what do people think, sorry I have not updated resently but it is hard to add to my stories, as I don't know how characters will react to certain situations. So pls can people send me some ideas..._


	5. Tony's Realisation

**Tony**

He had followed her, she had looked like an angel as her hair had billowed down to around her waist. But she had a child, could he have been his, if she had stuck around?

Antony Dinozzo had never seen himself as a father; seeming as his own father was a whole load of sh*t, but he hoped that he would at least know his little ones... his little monsters...

As he entered the house he saw the three children being taken to bed by Abby, losing the both of them had been like losing part of himself. Abby was the crazy little sister you try to keep under wraps, and Ziva was his... everything

* * *

**Ziva**

I had to tell him. It was killing me to see my baby upset when he saw other children with their daddies. We sat on the sofa and that was when i was going to change his life...

* * *

**Abby**

"Come here you little ... monsters" Abby whispered trying to find the hiding children, they needed to pay. She was one of the best hiders (apart from Ziva) but these children... were rubbish. She heard them breathing from a mile away and that is when they mobbed her... They had the bl**dy sharpies AGAIN! She screeched for Ziva to come and save her but she did not come. Abby grabbed her little terrors (the twins) and carried them into their room. Then she had to get Avery; he kicked and screamed the house down, but as soon as he hit the pillow he was gone like a light.

She breathed a sigh of relief; she slowly and quietly walked down the stairs, as she opened the door she stopped breathing... it was Tony and Ziva they were clearly engrossed with each other on the sofa, also what had stopped Abby was the fact that there was very little clothing on them. In fact Tony only had his pants on; Ziva on the other hand... was ...well... wearing less than that. Abby slowly closed the door; in her stunned she shivered, she needed to shower badly. She went into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, there was again sharpie marks all over her face.

"Those blumming kids, one day I will ..." she muttered getting in the shower for the 2nd time that day, and it would not be the last...

* * *

**(Next day)**

Tony awoke to find Ziva curled up in his arms; sometime during the night they had moved onto the floor, was that after round 2 or 3? With that the children came running down and lunged at the couple.

"MOMMY MOMMY ITS SNOWING" Avery screeched, waking Tony up so much he almost jumped, but he did not want the children to be scarred for life. Abby tried to bussle the children out so Tony and Ziva could change, as the group parted Tony gave Ziva a long slow kiss. They would have taken it further, but with that Tony's phone rang... it was the start of a new day for the gang, one that had opened up Tony's eyes to the truth...


	6. Uncovered

_All the text in the flashback that is in etalics is all spoken_

* * *

Tony drove away from the house; as he pulled the car into the NCIS parking lot he collapsed into a tears, by the time he had parked his car he was oblivious to the world around him, all he could think about was the conversation that night …

* * *

**Flashback (on the sofa in the living room)**

**Tony**_**:**__Ziva what's going on here?_

**Ziva:** _Tony you're a blumming NCIS investigator think …_

**Tony:** _Is he mine? _(Ziva looked away not keeping any form of eye contact) _Ziva_ he practically hissed _IS HE MINE_ he said more forcefully.

With that Ziva nodded; tears built up around her chocolate coloured eyes that he adored so much.

**Tony:** _Why Z … why did you leave me…?_ He whispered he lock his eyes on to hers there was no escape from this

**Ziva:** _Tony we only had a one night stand, I meant nothing to you. You are always running and drooling after those blonde bimbos; and what could I have given you, I … no WE were having a baby, and he would have made you stay with me. I could not trap you into that type of relationship _(she paused)_ I could not do that to you. _The last part came out in a hushed whisper and that is when Tony saw her emotions for him.

**Tony:** _When I saw him he looked so familiar … he looked like you (Ziva scoffed at this as to her Avery took after his dad) My father … Senior (He snarled out the name of his unloving father) said… that I could never become a dad as… _He broke off the sentence as his eyes filled with unshed tears _I could never become a father as I was the worst thing that could have happened to him… that I had made his life a hell… so why would I be blessed..?_

With that Ziva hugged him with all the strength she possessed; her and Tony stayed on the sofa for a while. Tony looked up and called her name softly; she looked into his jade eyes, they were filled with sadness and … love? She closed her eyes in this though and as she did so she felt his lips on hers. They were shy and couscous until she responded. They moved harmoniously together as the flurry of clothes departing there frantic bodies, as they fought to reconnect in the most primal way…

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

**

Tony dried his eyes and left his car. He got in the elevator with a spring in his step; He was a father; he would make things right. As he entered the bullpen McGee was sitting at his desk typing up his new book in the series, it was called "Uncovered" it most probally had Agent Tommy and Lisa having a family. Tony made a mental point to kill Tim quietly and hoping that Gibbs would not find out, go to Mexico.. or somewhere.

Gibbs entered the bullpen after visiting Ducky; at first he was shocked to see Tony in the same outfit as yesterday, but he seemed happy. Infact he was unusually happy as in the past 5 years Tony had been put on medical leave, mainly due to the fact they though he was mentally unstable. He must have talked to Ziva Gibbs thought and left it at that.

Tim on the other had was very curious but unknowns to him Tony was planning to tell McGee of Abby and the secret that she had withheld from him, that was rather similar to what Ziva had hid from himself..

* * *

_So how should Tony tell Tim, sorry I have not updated for a while it's been hard to put this into words. Thanks for all the comments left, I really appreciate them._

_Jumeirah_


	7. Author Note

**_Really Sorry About this Guys_****_...Again_**

I have the ideas but my internet has not been working, so its been hard also to get onto the computer. I should be uploading again soon just got to type up the story, sorry for the wait.

Jumeirah


	8. Tim finds out

**Tim **

McGee was confused, I mean really confused. For the past 4 + years his co-worker Antony Dinozzo had been physically depressed, but know he was practically singing; this "trip" that he took yesterday had completely changed him and to Tim this was ... just... weird.

He had been asking Tony all day what had happened, but Tony (for the first time in years) had said absolutely nothing.

Eventually Tony snapped "I am a dad McGoo!" he exclaimed happily

"What, when did this happen?" Tim asked shocked... Tony a dad... who was the mother ... and why had Tony only been told yesterday?.

"his name is Avery and I have seen the pictures he looks so much like me, I have not seen his mother in a while, but I want to be a proper family" Tony sighed.

Tim by this time thought that Tony had gone round the bends, so literally dragged Tony to Ducky. To his supprise there was nothing wrong with his co-worker, but then Tony opened his mouth and blurted out ...

"its a shame that Ziva did not tell me before, but the fact that she had Avery; at practically the same time that Abby had her two, I mean I thought that she was not dating or anything..?"

With this Tim stopped, his face paled ... " how ... old ... is ...Avery?" he stuttered as his brain ran through all the possible boy-friends that Abby had had over the years.

"Avery was born on the 8th of January 199... and the twins were born on the 10th of January 199... why do you ask?"

Tim than fainted, Ducky and Tony ran to their comrade and put him on a gurney. The last thing that had flashed through this unconchase man's thoughts had been...

"Crap I'm the father..."

* * *

_**Some time later ...**_

When Tim woke up he way laid out on an autopsy table, he shuddered thinking of the last occupant had only been there 1 hour before. His memory to why he fainted was a little fuzzy then it hit him... he was a father.

He shakily got up and ran out of the room. Most of this was a blur to him until he literally demanded Tony to give him Abby's address, which surprising he gave it quite easily. The next thing Tim knew he was ringing the door bell waiting and hoping that Abby would let him in his children's lives...

* * *

_Hi guys, sorry for the delay but here is the new chapter I hope you enjoy it..._

_Jumeirah_


	9. Family Life

**Avery, Todd and Katie**

The children all stared at the strange man, they thought that this was odd as it was the second time this week that a man had turned up. When the man turned around the children; could see from their hiding spot that he looked a lot like Katie and Todd. This almost made sense to them as Avery's daddy had already turned up, so why not theirs.

**Abby**

Abby ran to the door and when she opened it she almost started to cry as she saw a scared Tim standing on her doorstep, his hair was rough as if he had no sleep for months; she could see the family resemblement to her little Todd in his face but Katie's eyes that he had passed onto her un-knowlingly.

"Abby is it true" Tim asked timidly "Are they mine ...?" he looked wearily to see her reaction.

"Yes" she almost whispered.

**Nobody in particular**

That is when the twins ran out and latched onto his leg. Tim was crying as he looked over the children's faces, Avery stood back as he didnot want to intrude on this family gathering, he made his way back into the house to find his mother, she would not leave him, as he new that his "uncle" Tim was sure to take his "aunt" away and his "cousins".

...

_One week later_

In the short week since the families had been brought together Gibbs and Ducky had become the much loved grandparents of the group, whilst Palmer ... well he was the uncle that you bring out of the closet once a year. Eli had not been heard of so that was brilliant for Ziva, Tony and Avery. Vance was not happy about the invasion of the children but after Ziva had threatened to castrate him, he shut up.

Little did they know that their number would soon increase...

**Ziva**

Ziva stood over the loo, in her hand was that dreaded white stick. The stupid little machine told her that she was one week pregnant, _stupid Tony and his super sperm _she though bitterly. She looked over to were Tony and Avery were playing; she had known for years that Avery had wanted a sibling, but would Tony want it after just finding out that he had a son...?


	10. Family Moment

When Ziva had come to him and told him her news, he was shocked. He had not fainted like McGee but when he had come around he had been ecstatic, and Avery was delighted.

To date Eli has had no involvement in the children's lives, and has had no contact with any of the NCIS agents.

_**2 years in the future**_

**Ziva and Tony**

"Tony watch Avery" Ziva called over to her fiancé, Avery had Ziva's athletic ability and as she could not go over to stop him he was taking full advantage of that fact. While his father was trying (in vain) to stop him from somersaulting off the monkey bars, his mother was holding the newest addition to the Dinozzo clan, little Antonio Donald Dinozzo was now 17 months and instead of learning how to walk he had learnt to run; luckily he had tired himself out so he was asleep on his mother's lap.

**Abby and Tim**

Abby had married Tim after little Antonio had been born, and they were currently expecting twins again. Abby was now campaigning that her husband should get the snip, but he was holding onto his parts.

**Gibbs**

Had been a great grandfather to his new family, he had been pulled into creating furniture, and he had been creating a boat with the children ( and had to hide how the boat could get out of his basement) he treated Ziva and Abby like his daughters, with Dinozzo he had seen him calm down since he had the children, and was thankfully glad that Avery and Antonio had not inherited his full characteristics as one Tony Dinozzo was enough.

_**Everyone **_

Ziva sat in Gibb's garden with little Antonio on her lap asleep watching her fiancé trying to contain their child. Abby next to her with her hands on her belly glaring softly at her husband as he played princesses with Katie, with Todd was being occupied with one of Ducky's many stories about the past. With Gibb's on the barbecue cooking the dinner, which Tony and McGee were supposed to be helping but were occupied. This is the image that you would see if you looking into Gibb's garden, you would not have known the hardships that they all had faced, and what they would face in the future.

But at this moment in time they were happy and that is all that mattered ...

_The End ...?_


End file.
